1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of uniformly supplying light and a liquid crystal display having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat display apparatus that includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly that supplies light to the LCD panel. The backlight assembly is classified into a direct-illumination type backlight assembly and an edge-illumination type backlight assembly according to the position of a lamp. The direct-illumination type backlight assembly is mainly employed in a large-size LCD, such as a television, and the edge-illumination type backlight assembly is mainly employed in a small-sized LCD, such as a mobile appliance or a notebook computer.
In general, the backlight assembly includes a lamp, a reflective plate, and a diffusion plate. The lamp generates light, and the reflective plate reflects the light, that travels in a direction away from the liquid crystal panel back toward the liquid crystal panel to improve the light efficiency. In addition, the diffusion plate is disposed between the lamp and the LCD panel to diffuse the light.
Recently, a distance between the diffusion plate and the lamp has become shortened in order to reduce the thickness of the LCD. However, if the distance between the diffusion plate and the lamp is shortened too much, the diffusion plate cannot effectively diffuse the light generated from the lamp. Without effective diffusion, brightness variation of the light occurs when the light is supplied to the LCD panel through the diffusion plate.